


Filia & Anon Go on a Date

by SAWF



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hidden Blowjob, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAWF/pseuds/SAWF
Summary: A fancy dinner isn't what's got your date's attention this evening. Once again, sorry for the greentext format.
Relationships: Filia/Reader





	Filia & Anon Go on a Date

>Looking through the menu, you feel your stomach rumbling for the third time that evening.  
>Taking a sip of your water, you glance at the girl sitting opposite you, nose deep in her own menu.  
>”See anything you like?” You ask, seeing her peek out to look at you.  
>”I don’t know, a lot of it sounds good! Are you sure you’re alright paying?” Her voice shifted in tone, acknowledging her worries that had existed long before you two arrived  
>”It’s alright! I just got my paycheck so tonight it’s on me!” You shrugged and smiled, hoping to ease her stress. Her cheeks flared as she returned her gaze to the menu.  
>”Do you know what you want to drink?”  
>”I think I’ll be fine with just water!” She waved aside the discussion. “Now that I think about it, I’ve been really wanting something with shrimp. Or chicken…”  
>”Why not both?” You mused.  
>”Oh no, I can’t do that! The waitress will look at me funny!”  
>”Well if you’re hungry, you’re hungry! The worst thing that could happen is none of us eat our fill.” You two had discussed a number of times before an issue that you took notice of a while ago. She would only eat a little bit of whatever kind of food if you were with her. Sometimes it was half of what was on her plate, sometimes a little more, but usually never all of it.  
>She would say she wasn’t hungry, but you could hear her stomach grumble when you two would cuddle afterwards. You knew Samson was related to it, that perhaps he made her have to consume more calories. Maybe she was trying to revert back to the same diet from before her run in with the parasite, or maybe she simply wanted to lose weight, you didn’t care for the whys, you just wanted her to feel comfortable around you.  
>It took a while to bring it up with her, and even longer for her to come out, but now she was eating more with you, and it seemed to be beneficial for both of you.  
>”Actually shrimp sounds really good right now.” You pondered, “Something with garlic.” You could see her hat shuffle around a bit. She jolted upright, hoping the tendrils relaxed.  
>Samson was finally getting used to you dating his host, but you knew he still had his reservations regarding you, and you with him. You two could hold small conversations, but the amount of times you’ve met eye contact with the parasite after being lost in the throes of passion with Filia was enough for you. Now he had learned to induce sleep so as to not disturb you or the girl whenever you were together, and you respected him enough for that.  
>Just as long as it wasn’t any pillow talk.  
>You saw the waitress approach your table with a notepad and pen in hand. She smoothed out her crisp white uniform and wiped something off her black skirt as she stood over your table.  
>”So are we ready to order?” You looked over to your date and she looked from her to you and nodded, smirking impishly.  
>”Shrimp scampi for me, please.” You say, handing her your menu as she wrote down your order.  
>”Alright, and what will the lady have?”  
>”The shrimp alfredo, please!” Her voice squeaked as she gave the woman her laminated paper.  
>”Alright then.” She murmured, dabbing the paper with her pen and slipping them into her pockets. “It’ll take a bit longer tonight, the kitchen’s backed up, but sit tight and I’ll bring y’all a basket of bread, okay?”  
>You two nodded in agreement as she turned on her heel and proceeded towards the kitchen.  
>”Backed up, huh?” You said, cocking your head. “Must’ve been why it took us almost half an hour to get a table...”  
>”I said I didn’t mind going somewhere else!” She rested her head in her hand and tapped the table with her fingers. “It just means something when you go with me…” Her lips puckered as she winked at you in a joking fashion, earning a small laugh from you.  
>”I felt like doing something special!” You remarked, “I felt like we both deserved a little treat, you know?”  
>A silence filled the space between you two as you both drifted off in your own thoughts. You wanted this to be a nice evening, but unfortunately you weren’t the best at setting plans in order. Unexpected difficulties would often arise leading to headaches and compromises, and it seems tonight was going in a similar fashion. You huffed audibly and rubbed your temple.  
>”It's just nice to go out every once in a while. I mean, I want you to know you’re worth it, you know? I like you, Filia.”  
>”Oh, I like you too, Anon!” Her tone was more flustered. “But I feel awful that I don’t have the money to do something like this for you. I feel like extra baggage half the time.”  
>”Filia, you’re anything but! You put up with a lot, and…well, I feel like I don’t put in enough effort into this relationship.” You folded up your menu and sighed.   
>”You do put in enough effort though…” She pouted, lowering her gaze to the white table cloth. A miasma of anxiety and awkwardness soon clouded around the two of you as you opted staring at the flickering candle lit in the middle of your table. It didn’t help that you could hear your date’s stomach growling again, reminding you that you hadn’t seen your waitress in quite a while.  
>”I’m sorry, Filia, I wanted to do something spontaneous , something out of the blue you know? Now we can’t even get any damn service…” You didn’t want to make your frustration apparent, you hated being frustrated in front of others, let alone Filia. There was another break in the air as you tried to calm yourself. The girl opposite you pondered loudly for a moment before she broke the tension.  
>”Something spontaneous, huh?” She repeated, stretching up and glancing around the area. Finishing, she turned back towards you and held her chin in her hands, shooting you a coy smile, the reason lost to you.  
>”Yeah, you know, like, something that we haven’t done in a-“ Your voice trailed off as you watched her pick up one of her spoons and dangled it off the edge of the table. The two of you held eye contact as she quite obviously dropped it on purpose.  
>”Oh! It seems I’ve dropped my spoon…!” She said haughtily, a sweet little smile spreading over her face. You could see her eyes widen as she quickly ducked down under the table to retrieve her silverware.  
>You were about to lay your head down onto the table before you felt a sudden tug at your belt. You reeled back, almost hitting your head against the wall, and pulled the tablecloth aside to see your date situated in between your legs.  
>”F-Filia!” You quickly shifted your tone to be quieter, albeit still shocked. “What are you doing!?”  
>She looked up and giggled, laying a hand on the inside of your thigh.  
>”Well, as long as we’re being ‘spontaneous,’ I figured I’d give you a little dessert before our dinner…” She dragged her tongue along her lips, making them gleam even in the low light of the restaurant . “And besides...” She brushed your crotch lightly with her hand and watched it twitched at her touch. “I’m hungry!”  
>Her fingers nimbly pulled down the zipper. You could feel yourself sweat hearing the teeth unlock, hoping no one peered at the corner of the restaurant and noticed the bulge in the tablecloth closest to you.  
>You saw her eyes light up as she pulled out the swelling mass, now only covered by your underwear. She grabbed it through the fabric and laid her face against it, giving it small pecks and taking in its smell.  
>”O-okay, Filia! We can fool around in the car, but I don’t think they’ll let us back in here if we get caught!” You squeezed the half-empty glass of water as she continued to ignore your warnings.  
>”If they ask where I am, just tell them I went to the bathroom!” Her hands crept along your thighs underneath the underwear, teasing your nethers as her fingers dragged along the skin.  
>Her dirty talk was getting better, you thought. That you could at least admit. However, the thought of getting caught with a girl slobbering all over your dick wasn’t the best way to get thrown out of an eating establishment.  
>”Honestly, Filia, I don’t know i-!” She cut you off as she yanked your underwear down, marveling at your cock as it bounced back and slapped your stomach.  
>”You just keep an eye out, okay Anon? I think we both deserve a little treat...” She cooed, winking. “Now let’s see what we’ve got…” You shifted in your seat to allow her to pull your pants down further, halfway down your legs. She puckered her lips and suddenly planted a hard kiss on the frenulum of the shaft. You flinched, feeling you throb against her mouth, to which she giggled sweetly. “Good to know you’re enjoying yourself!” She wrapped her fingers around it and began to tap it against her tongue that distended from her mouth. “So am I!”  
>Her tongue lapped at the underside of your dick before she encompassed the head and brought it in. She swallowed the building saliva in her throat, the contraction of the muscles in her throat could be felt through your cock and you ushered a soft moan in response.  
>”Alright, just…just make it quick…”  
>Her face seemed to brighten as you finally loosened up. Tucking her chin in, she pushed herself forward, sucking in more of your length. You could feel your head rubbing against the roof of her mouth as well as her writhing tongue. The shapeless appendage warped around your rod, coaxing more of it to go in her. Her mouth was hot, you could feel her lips tightening their hold about halfway down your shaft; her lipstick caused streaks of red to stream along as she began to bob her head.  
>You tried to focus, trying to ignore her muffled gulps of air and the tightening in your groin. Every time she pulled her mouth back she pushed forwarded further than before. Now her chin was tickling your balls, you could feel her almost tap them right before she retracted. The grip her mouth had was intense, the more she took in the harder you had to suppress moaning out loud. Your breathing was already hectic, and you know for sure that anyone that got close enough could tell something was wrong with you.  
>Now your head was pushing into her throat. You could feel her neck muscles tightening and releasing your prick as she swallowed built up saliva. You wanted to grab her by the sides of her head and hold her in place, but you didn’t dare touch Samson at a time like this, he never really appreciated being woken up realizing he was in the middle of a blowjob.  
>Suddenly, you felt your stomach drop. The waitress was walking over. Right towards your direction.  
>Oh fuck. Oh fuck no.  
>You prayed to the Holy Trinity that she was going to veer off at the last second. Any second now.  
>Any  
>Second  
>”Hey there, I brought you guys some bread and butter, sorry about the wait.” She said. “We’ve got your orders coming up in a little bit an-oh wait, wasn’t there a girl here? She was wearing a hat?”  
>She was really trying to drum up a conversation with you wasn’t she? You looked at her and were about to respond before you felt Filia finally release you, now fixated on using her fingers now.  
>”Y-yeah, uh…sh-she needed to use the bathroom right quick.” You hoped your awkward smile was enough to convince her to get out of there. The girl looked back towards the bathrooms on the opposite side of the room, her red hair bounced with her.  
>”Alright, well I’ll check up on you guys in a little bit and bring over some water, okay?”  
>”O-okay! Tha-HANKs!” She gave you a concerned look before shrugging it off to assist another table.  
>Once she was out of earshot, you slammed your forehead on the table and glared down at the girl who was now slurping on your balls while, at the same time, jacking you off. She had the left on encompassed in her mouth and was gently pulling on the scrotum. Seeing your shocked expression made her giggle and release her catch, now soaked in her spit.  
>”I’m sorry, I couldn’t control myself!” She snickered. “And besides, I was curious to see how you’d react talking to someone while your balls were being played with!” She sang, kneading the top of your rod with her fingers. A small stream of precum gathered between the digits and stuck to them like thin webs. She cooed at the sticky residue and licked it off, sucking her fingers clean before placing her focus back onto your throbbing erection.  
>The tension was building faster now, her tongue was targeting your most sensitive areas as her hands cradled your sack, gently kneading and rubbing them. You wanted to cry out, to really enjoy this, but the public setting unfortunately prevented it.  
>”Filia, I’m almost there.”  
>She slowed her rhythm down as she turned her eyes upward. “Hmm?” She sounded.  
>”I’m about to cum!” You repeated. She nodded slightly in understanding and laid her hands on your thighs to brace herself. Without warning, she went from the tip of your cock all the way down to your balls. You could see her eyes wince as she deepthroated you. She gagged and sputtered and pulled back only momentarily before she went down again. Spit helped smooth her descent as she continued this, and it proved effective as you tried valiantly to hold off your impending climax. However, she had more control, and if it wasn’t the grip her lips had around your circumference, it was the vibrations you could feel in her throat that catalyzed the sensations.  
>”It’s coming! It’s coming out, Filia!” Your warning was quickly followed by the girl burying her face in your crotch. You held a hand over your mouth as you moaned deeply. You entire body shook as your orgasm overtook your senses. The first load of cum was quickly swallowed by the girl, the next ones quickly built up and soon you felt her cheeks balloon trying to keep all of the splooge from escaping. Small streams of tears fell down her inflated cheeks, but soon enough you could hear, and feel, her swallowing your spent load. Her throat bulged as she made sure to ingest every last remnant of seed she tapped from you.  
>You growled lowly as you were milked dry. You balls were spent and you could feel yourself steadily beginning to deflate still inside her mouth. It was now that the girl finally pulled away from you. Your cock was shining with the mixed fluids of her mouth and your sperm, which she made sure to lick off.  
>”Argh-! Fil-Filia! It’s still sensitive!” She paused sucking on the side of it and your eyes met one another once again. She licked it one last time and let it fall limply.  
>”Sorry! I might’ve gotten a little carried away.” She smiled impishly. “But you know how much I enjoy hearing you make all those noises…” You felt your cheeks burn a shade of red. “Did you like it?”  
>”Of…of course I did!” You exclaimed, resting your head in your hands. “I was just…surprised that you’d do something like this!”  
>”Well, if you want, we can continue this when we get back home! Or…” Her hand lowered to her uniform as she plucked away two of the buttons that held fast over her breasts. You could see her black bra underneath, holding her bosom in place. “Or maybe we can go into the bathroom and you can use my thighs as ear-warmers?” She raised her eyebrows and tugged at her bra. “I know how much you like it when I get a little ‘heated up’ beforehand.” You grinned and ran a hand through your hair.  
>”Yeah! I mean, I’m up for either, really!” You were too dazed from the afterglow to admit you were apprehensive because the waitress had just returned and you didn’t know how to explain to her exactly why you were talking to your lap, or why your date suddenly popped out from underneath the table sweating and beet red.


End file.
